Mr Satan
by Irish Pixie
Summary: ...How he had loved her since they first met, and now it was time to meet again and collect what was his; Her soul..." (Harry-Katie Bell)


_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Mr. Satan**

_Prologue _

**By: Irish Pixie**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

(Start)

_-_

_-_

_He watched her, day in day out. Her normal routines did not phase him anymore but yet she was the love his life _

_With long chocolate locks stained with gold and warm cinnamon eyes she was a sight for sore eyes and that womanly body of hers, it made him aroused every time he thought of what it would be like to touch that creamy milk skin _

_But she never saw him, well of course she never did quite frankly she never knew he existed until today _

_And her daily routines had been shattered _

_How he had loved her since they first met, and now it was time to meet again and collect what was his …_

_Her soul_

_-_

_-_

21-year-old, Katie Bell was not one to impress. And she made it clear by her tomboyish appearance. But what could you expect? She had 6 brothers both older and younger, and no sisters. She also grew up with two other tomboys as her friends, which were girls that is. The others were all boys.

In Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry she was on her house team. Playing one of the most brutal and bloody sports that rest of the world (preferably the muggle half) had yet to see.

And no matter what the occasion she _always _wore what she wanted. Which were never too fair from track pants and a tee. Her closet was filled with jeans. She knew nothing better than what she had, and she could careless what you thought of her.

So when she received a call from her boss, in which she was a world class bitch, and told her plain out flat that she need to change her look or else she was fired. Well that didn't go to well …

Now not only was she used to doing whatever she wanted, but she also always got her way. That is, until today when she got told 'no'

**-**

**-**

Heaving a sigh, she leaned back against the sofa, raking a thin hand threw her messy locks. Great now not only did she have a 'hideous' choice of clothing as her former co-worker had put it before, but now she was without a job.

"Now what the hell am I supposed to do?" her voice was dry and came out incredibly whiney and annoying. But she didn't care, right now she was without a job and she was pretty sure no one would take in a quidducth(sp)player. Who knew nothing of anything else in the work force but that, and even then if she did manage a job. It would most likely be low paying.

Life sucked.

**-**

However, the bright, chipper and utterly annoying rings of her phone; which she at the time thought was cute, was now blaring loudly. Demanding that it be answered or else she fall to her doom

Curse wild imaginations, and her parents for raising her to never screen calls!

**-**

Growling irritably, or in Katie's case – attempt in a growl with came out as a small mew instead of a ferocious rawr she planned for. She sulkily made her way over to the phone.

"_**What!" **_

**-**

Chuckling, _"Gee, Katie no needs to bite my head off – unless you want to make later plans for that…" _

"Get you mind out of the gutter Lee! Now what the hell do you want? I've had a very bad day and – "

"_Yeah I know you got fired from your job" _cut in Lee Jordan, best friend extraordinaire _"Though Ms. Witter was quite the catch, she compares nothing to you Katie dearest, and seeing she has fired you – I shall set aside my burning passion for her and agree with you on her being a dirty, skanky, slut – and how dare she fire poor innocent you, why the bitch should rot for her crimes!"_

She sighed heavily, a headache already forming "What do you want Lee?"

"_Why you of course" _chimed the voice on the other end, in a happy-go-lucky tone, that Katie just wanted to reach inside the phone and suffocate him, she was miserable and suffering right now, how dare he mock her with his happiness!

"You're a bastard you know that?"

"_Alas fair Katie, I do in fact know my father so you accusations are not valid, however I can take the insult. Poor Kitty Kat, don't feel playful do we?" _

"Not particularly"

"_Fine"_ came the reply with a heavy sigh _"I actually called as I heard of you rotten luck from Fred, who heard from George, who heard from Alicia who heard from Angelina who – "_

"Get to the point already!"

"_Relax will you? Come on now, deep breaths – in, hold it and slowly out now repeat the process with me Kat – "_

"Lee, shut up"

"_Aye-Aye Captain Sourpuss! Anyways since I love my dearest friend to tiny bits I did a little research. I found the perfect job for you – that you find respectable of course. I mean I thought of hooking you up with one of my boys – but then I didn't think you wanted to be a prostitute, stripper or anything in the area,"_

"**LEE!" **

"_Alright, Alright already – anyways since you're so fickle, and let me tell you job hunting for you, Miss Bell is not the easiest thing. And since you have a busy schedule and everything you don't have to do an interview or anything, I already got Alicia to forward me you resume so I could give it to the guy, nice chap – a little shady but nice." _explained Lee happily

For Katie however, everything was going so fast, and she couldn't do anything to stop, or even slow it down. She felt like a helpless rodent, trapped in one of those hamster balls running against a corner so she couldn't back up, nor go forward just keep on running

Everything was spinning, her mind racing… if it wasn't for Lee's pointless babble on the other end she would have for sure dropped the receiver or something

Once minute she was sitting on the couch, mulling over how she was going to live from now on, pay her bills – and most importantly, trying to figure out what exactly was wrong with her wardrobe

And then… this chance, opportunity! Had God answered her prayers? Maybe all those Sundays she always whined about wanting to sleep in instead of going to church paid off. After all Luck favored the prepared… actually that had nothing to do with the situation, well maybe… no

But still – she had a job!

**-**

"_Hello! Katie, you haven't forgotten your dear friend over here have you?"_ called Lee in a sing song voice, and she was dragged out of her thoughts

"Oh, um – I'm here… listen Lee, thank you for everything. You don't know how much this means to me, I mean I wasn't even sure how I would be able to pay rent this month, and I – well thanks, for being a true friend"

And she meant that, in the sincerest way possible.

Lee, as well as Fred and George Weasley – and of course her girlfriends, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet were the closet friends she had. In Hogwarts they had been a close nit group, and carried on the relationship even out of school and they moved on with here lives.

Of course this was only four years ago, but it still meant a lot to her that she could find someone, a group of people no less that could understand her so much.

"_Sure thing doll face, say how about I come over to your place tonight say seven'ish and you can thank me the **proper **way?"_ suggested the dark skinned male and Katie suddenly didn't feel as gratifying as she did before

"How bout you come over with everyone, and we can discuss my new job. And the only thanks you'll be getting is a free butter beer" she said snootily and he chuckled

"_You wound me Katie, you really do. But I suppose I can settle for our current agreement, **for now that is**"_ he purred and her face turned beet red. Though before she could yell at him for being his normally perverted, sick self he hung up

**-**

**-**

The sound of a dial tone was all that greeted her. Katie smiled to herself as she placed the phone back on the cradle, as she made her way back into the living room – passing threw the kitchen first, she grabbed a ice pack before settling on the couch.

She smiled softly as she snuggled into the cushions, ice pack already in place – ready to fight off the evil buggers thundering in her brain _Stupid migraines_

**-**

Though maybe, despite the mess she made from trying to figure out her clothing problem, and the headache she currently suffered from her best friends chattering… life wasn't as bad as she thought

After all she had a roof over her head, the best friends a girl could ask for, and now a new job on the table

She giggled lightly,

_Maybe the boss, no matter how shady Lee says, will be cute!_

**-**

**-**

(End)

**I'm uploading all the stories on my server; a little spring-cleaning you can say.**

**Also this story will be… **_Harry Potter/Katie Bell _

**:DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter **

**-**

IP


End file.
